Precious Family
by Floral White
Summary: Canon/Setelah menjalani misi yang panjang meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya, sekarang gilirannya untuk misi pribadinya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Namun, semuanya butuh waktu. Sarada membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan Sasuke perlu waktu untuk belajar menjadi seorang ayah yang nyata bagi putrinya dan tentunya suami yang baik untuk Sakura/Fluffy fict untuk Kimaru-Z


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa belum pulang, Chochou?"

Sarada menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, mengambil _cookies_ yang dibawa Chochou dan menggigitnya.

Gadis menggemaskan dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi itu hanya mendengus dan mendekap makanannya agar tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Sarada.

"Kau sendiri?" ujar Chochou balik bertanya.

"Aku masih betah disini," sahut Sarada acuh tak acuh.

Sarada merengut melihat sahabatnya memonopoli kue kering yang dibawanya. Bukankah tadi pagi Chochou bilang ingin diet, tapi sekarang? "Bukankah kau ingin diet?" Sarada melipat tangannya, mendengus rendah.

Chochou asyik menikmati makanannya tanpa memedulikan ucapan Sarada.

Sarada mulai jengkel.

"Kalian belum pulang?"

Kedatangan seseorang membuat perhatian Sarada dan Chochou tertuju pada kedatangan teman sekelas mereka.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sarada mulai sewot. Gadis itu masih kesal dengan anak lelaki yang kini menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal," sahut Mitsuki santai. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sarada merengut, melotot tajam pada Mitsuki yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ulangan berikutnya aku yang akan mendapat nilai sempurna!"

Mitsuki tertawa keras, baru mengerti kenapa Sarada agak sinis padanya dari tadi pagi. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nilainya, bahkan ia mendapat nilai sempurna karena tidak sengaja. Yeah, karena semua soal yang diberikan adalah pilihan ganda, ia hanya menjawab asal saja. Ia benci matematika juga.

"Diam, idiot!" Sarada menggebrak mejanya, lalu keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kesal.

Mitsuki berhenti tertawa. "Apa dia benar-benar kesal karena nilai itu?" gumamnya.

"Aku kira kau kesini karena ingin menemuiku. Dasar payah, kau hanya ingin membuat Sarada marah." Chochou kemudian berlari mengejar Sarada.

Mitsuki masih berdiri di dalam kelas dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

.

.

.

.

"Sarada!"

Mendengar teriakan Chochou, Sarada bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit untuk menghindari gadis dari klan Akimichi itu. Saat ini ia butuh waktu sendirian untuk berpikir.

Chochou berhenti tepat di samping gang sempit tempat bersembunyi. Seekor tikus melintas tepat di atas kakinya membuat Sarada hampir menjerit, tapi untung saja ia cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sarada itu bodoh. Kalau aku yang memiliki ayah tampan seperti Sasuke- _san_ , aku sama sekali tidak akan keluar rumah dan terus menempel padanya." Chochou menggerutu lelah karena masih belum menemukan Sarada. "Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?"

Chochou mendengus kemudian berbalik menuju arah rumahnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sarada keluar dengan napas lega. "Siapa yang mau menempel dengan ayah menyebalkan seperti itu," gerutunya. "Tapi aku ingin berlatih bersama dengan Papa." Iirihnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya?"

Sarada melonjak kaget, di belakangnya Mitsuki berdiri dengan dango di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sarada merengut, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Baru saja." Mitsuki terus berjalan di samping Sarada, seakan tidak peduli dengan suasan hati gadis Uchiha itu sekarang. "Mau dango?" tawarnya menyodorkan makanan bulat itu di depan hidung Sarada.

Walaupun sedang marah dan kesal dengan Mitsuki, namun Sarada tetap mengambil dango yang ditawarkan. Bahkan ia mengambil tiga tusuk. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak bisa menolak pesona makanan kesukaannya, sama seperti ibunya.

Berbicara tentang ibunya, Sarada baru ingat hari ini ibunya memiliki _shift_ hanya setengah hari yang artinya mungkin sekarang ibunya telah berada di rumah dan membuat makan siang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang."

Sarada melirik Mitsuki yang tengah sibuk mengunyah dango seperti dirinya.

"Tadi aku bertemu ayahmu di akademi. Dia mencarimu," tuturnya. "ternyata ayahmu terlihatlebi hebat daripada yang kudengar."

"Tentu saja, dia ayahku!"

Mitsuki mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sarada mulai kesal lagi karena seenaknya anak menyebalkan ini berbicara tentangnya.

Mitsuki hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sarada yang membuat gadis itu menggeram kesal.

"Anak laki-laki memang menjengkelkan!"

"Siapa yang menjengkelkan?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sarada terkejut bukan main dengan kehadiran seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya kaget, ia juga kikuk bertemu dengan pria yang sangat dikaguminya walaupun tidak pernah diungkapkannya secara vokal.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Sarada, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan cuek.

"Hn. Ayo pulang, ibumu telah menunggu kita untuk makan siang."

Sarada mengangguk dan mengikuti ayahnya.

"Papa," panggil Sarada.

Sasuke berhenti, mengerutkan keningnya melihat putrinya yang sibuk menatap tanah. "Ada apa?"

Sarada menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tidak ada."

Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang tengah di pikirkan putrinya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya sekarang. Setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sarada, Sasuke mengambil tangan mungil putrinya dan menggenggam jemari kecil itu.

"Ibumu memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya kendati sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarada menghindariku."

Sakura mematikan keran dan mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Ia mendesah puas melihat dapurnya sudah bersih dan rapi setelah makan siang.

"Mau kopi, Sasuke- _kun_?" tawar Sakura.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, secangkir _esspresso_ telah dapat dinikmati oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping suaminya. Secangkir _ocha_ panas berada di tangannya.

"Sarada membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri." Sakura menggigit kue beras yang diberikan oleh ibunya tadi siang. "Kau tahu, ia sangat senang ketika kau kembali. Bahkan sampai mengurung diri untuk menangis di kamarnya." Wanita merah jambu itu terkikik ringan mengingat kelakukan putrinya waktu itu, meski malaikat kecilnya tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Sasuke mulai tertarik. Ia menaruh cangkir porselen di atas tatakan dengan isinya yang tinggal setengah. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "Sarada itu sepertimu, bahkan _tsundere_ -nya sama."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak _tsundere_!"

Sakura tertawa, membuat Sasuke bertambah jengkel. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke meraih tengkuk istrinya hingga bibir mereka menempel. Dalam sekejap, Sakura bungkam yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ … " Sakura mencicit rendah setelah suaminya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa meski hanya sebentar. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresinya yang tengah memerah hebat seperti sekarang ini. Ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya melihat Sakura memerah malu hanya karena ciumannya. Dirinya masih memilik efek sedahsyat ini pada Sakura dan Sasuke tentunya sangat senang ( lebih tepatnya bangga) akan hal itu.

Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya hingga tandas dan mengetuk kening istrinya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. "Aku akan mengajaknya berlatih keluar."

Sakura masih memerah dengan detak jantung yang masih belum stabil. Padahal mereka sudah memiliki seorang putri, namun dirinya masih saja bereaksi seperti ini hanya dengan tindakan Sasuke yang bahkan sering diterimanya.

Masih dengan wajah bersemu merah, Sakura mengikuti suaminya ke kamar putri mereka. Sakura mendesah melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di luar pintu. Ia melihat keraguan dari posisi suaminya sekarang, dengan tangannya yang bersiap mengetuk namun berhenti di udara.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … " Sakura menyeringai dan mengetuk pintu kamar putri mereka. Setelah terdengar langkah kaki ringan, Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian setelah mengecup sekilas pipi suaminya.

Nampaknya, bukan hanya Sarada yang butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya. Sasuke juga membutuhkan waktu untuk belajar menjadi seorang ayah yang nyata.

.

.

.

.

Rencananya mau bikin OS, tapi saya punya beberapa ide ringan untuk kelurga kecil ini ahahaha

Adakah yang suka MitsukiSaraa? Mereka kapal baru sayaaaaa selain InojinSarada hohohoho


End file.
